What He Doesn't Remember
by LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks
Summary: "I am drunk, Wes. I think you're taking advantage of the situation.""Really, Travis? What are you saying, that I'm some kind of rapist?""If the shoe fits..""Well I have news for you smartass.""And what is that?""You can't rape the willing.." Drunk Travis shows up at Wes' house. 18-year-oldTravisxWes. This is for you grimmandsherlocktildeath. Goes with Anytime, Not Yet, and Comfort!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Random: You know what I hate? "P30pl3 Wh0 TYp3 L1k3 tH1$" hdgshlajflajfbekbjlelkfja**(**;b~**)**!

A/N: That this I typed looked like a little sperm with a face...winking...with it's tongue out... ;p~  
HAA, okay, This is dedicated to **grimmandsherlocktildeath** because apparently, we are "fanfic buddies"! :'D Which made me wanna cry! Hahaa, you're amazing, so here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

Wes had decided to stay home tonight. Yes it was a Saturday and yes, he was 18. So this situation had absolutely _no _logic. Wes could only hope he didn't die of boredom. He would have called his best friend over, if he wasn't out partying (and no doubt drunk off his ass).

Wes sighed.

He would've called his girlfriend, but he didn't even know if they were together. It was like every little thing he did displeased her.

Then they'd break up.

Then she'd apologize.

Then they'd get back together.

Then repeat.

It was like your favorite song on the radio. They play it over and over even after it gets old. And even when you threaten to kill yourself if you ever hear it again, you still listen. Wes didn't know why he kept getting back together with her. He claimed it was because they loved each other so much. In reality, however, Wes liked routine. Big changes were uncomfortable and Wes enjoy being in control. Knowing what would happen and how things would go made his life a thousand times easier.

So he kept taking her back. _Because he loved her._

Or whatever helped him sleep at night.

* * *

It was 12:00am. Wes had made himself dinner, watched several movies, and cleaned almost every room in the house. There was absolutely nothing else to do. As all the lights were turned off, Wes heard some knocking and giggling on the other side of the door. He stopped immediately, one step on the stairs. Who could that possibly be? His parents were thousands of miles away, he hadn't invited anyone over, and so, it could only be one person...

*knock**knock**knock*

The knocks were getting louder and more obnoxious. Rolling his eyes, Wes felt his way through the dark until he reached his door. Before the person could give the wooden door another beating, Wes swung the door open. Standing there was a (as he predicted) a drunk-off-his-ass Travis.

"Heeeyyy~ Wes!" Travis giggled, stumbling into the house and wrapping his arms around his best friend in a tight hug. Wes almost gagged at the smell that was emitted from the 18-year-old in front of him. As much as he enjoyed his hugs, the smell was just _awful. _

"What are you doing here?" Wes said pushing Travis from him and closing the door behind them. "And keep it down. We do have neighbors."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Travis giggled like a little girl. He then began to whisper like the man across from him. "I just came to tell you something verrryyy~ important."

"Yes...?" Wes asked skeptically. Travis always said weird things when he was drunk. Wes tries his best to forget them, but it's impossible to.

All of a sudden, Travis' arms were around him again. This time, though, his hold was so tight, he couldn't break away. He just sat there, getting used to the lingering smell, until he couldn't smell it anymore.

"You are..." Travis whispered in his ear, lips brushing it lightly. Wes tried his best not to shiver like he knows his body wants to. "the best-est friend like...ever. You know that?"

It took a while for Wes to reply, but eventually he did.

"Uhm...Best-est isn't a word, Travis"

"Whatever grammar police, you know what I mean." Travis spoke away from his ear, to Wes' disappointment.

"What are you getting at, Travis?" Wes spoke quickly, trying to get away from the ither man before he did something stupid.

Travis pulled back until they were face-to-face with each other. They both leaned in until their faces were centimeters apart. They were like that for a while, and then Travis spoke again.

"You have _the _most beautiful eyes, you know that? I could look at them forever. And you're so funny, in the dark-humour kinda way. You don't even have to try. And you're so kind when people aren't pissing you off. It's like, all you wanna do is help people. And even though it annoys the _shit_ out of me, you're so amazing for it..."

At this point, Travis' hand made its way to his face, while the other rested on his hip. Wes' face was blushing like mad. He swore he looked a tomato. possibly brighter. Where the hell was all this stuff coming from?

"And you have the most perfect lips..." Travis muttered, running his thumb over his bottom lip. "And it just confuses the hell out of me...how you can be so perfect, and so amazing. Just the perfect person, but it's never enough for that stupid girlfriend of yours. And then you keep taking her back. It just drives me crazy. I just wish you'd just realize you're worth much more than that and you deserve so much better-"

Wes didn't know if it was because of the closeness of their lips, the sleepiness getting to his brain, or if that was exactly what he needed to hear. Whatever it was, Wes just couldn't hold back anymore. With the hand on his waist and the other on his face, it was just too much. Cutting Travis off, Wes grabbed his shoulders and brought their lips together for the first time.

It was honestly, the best kiss he's ever had. Better than any kiss he's gotten from Alex or any other girl he's met. Did that make him gay? Or bi? He didn't know (and at this point, didn't really care).

As soon as their lips met, Travis immediately kissed back. It was the longest, most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. Hands were everywhere, tongues were exploring each others mouths, and the kiss felt like forever.

At some point, they both ran out of breath and pulled away. All they could do was stare.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't even know."

"What do you mean "I don't know"? You kissed me."

"So? I recall you kissing me back. So don't pretend you're so innocent."

"I am drunk, Wes. I think you were taking advantage of the situation."

"Really, Travis? What are you saying, that I'm some kind of rapist?"

"If the shoe fits..."

"Well, I have news for you smartass..."

"And what is that?"

"You can't rape the willing."

"..."

* * *

Wes had finally got Travis to go to bed. After a bit of negotiating, yelling, and fighting, he finally got him to settle down. A drunk Travis was such a handful, and he was tired.

However, he still couldn't fall asleep. They had totally forgot about the kiss until now. It was even harder trying to forget while the person he couldn't stop thinking about was sleeping right next to him...

Or so he thought...

"You can stop thinking about that kiss." Travis rolled over to face him, showing him he was wide awake.

"I can't." Wes said truthfully, knowing that Travis wouldn't even remember this conversation in the morning.

"I meant everything I said."

"I know."

Travis wrapped his arms around Wes for the third time that night, while Wes cuddled into his chest.

"I love you, best friend..." Travis whispered.

"Yeah, that." Wes whispered back.

They laughed at Wes' lack of emotion, until they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Wes woke up to the sound of Travis throwing up that morning. He shook his head. Of course this day would consist of doing nothing but nursing him back to health.

And it did. Travis felt like complete shit that day. Wes actually felt bad for the amount of pain it seemed he was in. He would eventually catch him over acting and hold back the thoughts of spitting in his food.

Throughout the day, the kiss was never brought up. Luckey for Wes. However, it would never be erased from Wes' memory. He just hoped Travis would never remember. If that situation was ever brought into the light, He would just convince Travis that he kissed him first, and not the other way around. He _was _drunk as hell, so it shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

**REVIEW? :D**

**A/N: **That was all sappy and stuff...I'M ASHAMED ! DX  
It's probably because i've been all lovey-dovey lately...haven't had a crush in a while ;D  
Yes I said "crush"...I SOUND LIKE A FREAKING 13-year-old girl ! :c  
Lol , hope you enjoyed.

~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks .


End file.
